Rain (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810398 |altname = Rain |no = 8239 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Cavaliere del Regno di Grandshelt, Rain è un affabile leader le cui recenti avventure hanno ridestato i sentimenti sempre tenuti nascosti per suo padre, Sir Raegen. Mentre lui e i suoi compagni esploravano più a fondo i segreti di questo nuovo mondo, Rain si chiedeva se stesse facendo le scelte giuste. Combattere contro i mostri era una cosa, ma battersi contro chi affermava di essere un eroe del passato non era certo facile. Sebbene non riuscisse a calmare l’irrequietezza che si era impossessata di lui, i suoi fedeli amici lo incoraggiavano a fidarsi del suo giudizio. |summon = I will always lend a hand to those who need me. It's my duty, as a knight of Grandshelt! |fusion = Questa energia... Da dove proviene? Sembra tutto così familiare... |summon = Darò sempre una mano a chi ne ha bisogno. È il mio dovere di cavaliere di Grandshelt! |evolution = Fighting your own battles helps you grow. I'm sure Lasswell would agree. |hp_base = 5761 |atk_base = 2760 |def_base = 2073 |rec_base = 1747 |hp_lord = 8230 |atk_lord = 3085 |def_lord = 2961 |rec_lord = 2495 |hp_anima = 9347 |rec_anima = 2197 |atk_breaker = 3383 |def_breaker = 2663 |def_guardian = 3259 |atk_guardian = 2785 |hp_oracle = 8080 |rec_oracle = 2942 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Cavaliere coraggioso |lsdescription = +45% a tutti i parametri; impedisce danni che ignorano DIF; leggera rid. danni x2 turni quando danno subito supera una certa quantità; aggiunge prob. effetto di rid. ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi x2 turni quando danno inflitto supera una certa quantità |lseffect =* |lsnote = 20% reduction after damage & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |bb = Colpo Firaga |bbdescription = Potente combo di 13 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento ATT, DIF, REC per 3 turni; considerevole aumento della barra BB per 3 turni; aumento dei PS massimi |bbnote = 150% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 8 BC & 15% HP boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Tormenta ardiente |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di fuoco e terra a tutti i nemici; notevole aumento ATT, DIF, REC per 3 turni; considerevole aumento DIF in base a ATT per 3 turni; probabile notevole riduzione di ATT e DIF per 2 turni; impedisce i danni critici per 1 turno |sbbnote = 160% Atk, Def, Rec, 80% Atk to Def & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Nova brillante |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di fuoco e luce su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento di ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra BB per 3 turni; enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF per 3 turni; notevole aumento dei PS massimi |ubbnote = 350% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 50 BC, 90% reduction & 35% HP boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Difensore dei deboli |esitem = |esdescription = Impedisce i danni elementali; +10% a tutti i parametri delle creature di fuoco |esnote = |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * * |evofrom = 810197 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento statistiche |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |omniskill2_1_note = Riempie 2-3 CB |omniskill3_cat = Resistenza alle anomalie |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill4_cat = Riduzione danni |omniskill4_1_sp = 50 |omniskill4_1_desc = I danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco si riducono del 50% |omniskill5_cat = Speciali |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento parametri dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill5_1_note = Incremento del 10% . Aumento del 55% totale |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento parametri del SBB |omniskill5_2_note = Incremento del 10%. Aumento del 170% totale |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = Aumento del 30% |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti per 1 turno a BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Gli effetti di riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti per 1 turno durano 2 turni |omniskill5_6_sp = 40 |omniskill5_6_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento PS massimi di BB/UBB |omniskill5_6_note = Incremento del +5%. Aumento del 20%/40% totali |notes = *Rain impugna la spada di Vargas, Dandelga. |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Rain Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Mitigazione e Leader)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *10 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento parametri dell'Abilità Leader *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Gli effetti riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti durano 2 turni *'Ad essere onesti, Rain è abbastanza stupida come unità, ma mi spiego meglio prima che qualcuno mi linci: Un'abilità leader che aumenta statistiche, riduce i danni subiti, nega ignora difesa e AGGIUNGE Att down agli attacchi dopo tot di danni inflitti... E' semplicemente qualcosa di illegale, ma ovunque. Settandolo come mitigatore, avrete un'efficienza incredibile visto che in una sola unit, potrete disporre di: Aumento statistiche - 80% ATT in DIF - mitigazione - ATT/DIF Down aggiunti agli attacchi e negazione ai danni critici. Come si dice... "Efficienza ne abbiamo?".' |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Gli effetti riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti durano 2 turni |-| Set 3 (Mitigatore ausiliario)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento parametri dell'Abilità Leader *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti a BB/SBB **'Poniamo il caso che non vogliate utilizzare Rain come mitigatore primario (da 2 turni), così facendo andreste ad espandere il suo parco abilità, fornendogli anche un aumento di CB e CC sia su BB che su SBB. Certamente non è un buff rilevante, tuttavia ogni omni va settata in base alle vostre unità, sono pochi i set "scontati" attualmente.' |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *10 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento parametri dell'Abilità Leader *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento parametri del SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Gli effetti riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti durano 2 turni **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}